


If it was the end of the world

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: 21 декабря 2012 года намечается конец света по календарю майя. Но Ирэн Адлер не может пригласить Шерлока Холмса на ужин: она считает, что он мертв.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	If it was the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан 21 декабря, по случаю конца света :)  
> Я просто не могла пропустить такой шикарный повод...

_…Мистер Холмс, если бы наступил конец света…_

Когда пришел декабрь, Ирэн поняла, что ненавидит календарь майя. И всех майя вместе с ним. Как хорошо, что они практически вымерли. Наверное, это было несправедливо по отношению к майя, но ей было на это совершенно плевать. 

_…если бы это была самая последняя ночь…_

Помимо майя она испытывала устойчивую неприязнь к журналистам и многочисленным интернет-фрикам, которые, к сожалению, вымирать не собирались и раздували тему грядущего конца света с нарастающим энтузиазмом. 

_…вы бы согласились поужинать со мной?.._

Они напоминали ей. О том, о чем она хотела бы никогда больше не думать. Но из-за всего происходящего у нее категорически не получалось.   
Конец света был фальшивый. Он – был настоящий, что бы там ни писали в этих британских таблоидах. Был. Потому что теперь его по-настоящему не было.

_…если бы наступил конец света…_

Это совершенно невыносимо. Ирэн совершенно не в состоянии больше это выносить. 

_…если бы это была самая последняя ночь…_

Вечером двадцать первого декабря она очень тщательно и аккуратно красится, не менее тщательно одевается и выходит из дома. Она выглядит хорошо. Она очень старалась выглядеть хорошо. Как будто у нее и в самом деле свидание. Как будто оно все еще может случиться.

_…вы бы согласились поужинать со мной?.._

Он не согласится. Он больше ничего не сделает. Вообще ничего. Никогда.  
\- Вам нужен второй прибор?  
\- Нет. Нет, не нужен. Я буду одна.  
Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что он сидит за столиком напротив нее. Ненадолго. Дурацкая идея. Ей что, хочется еще сильнее помучить себя? Внезапно сменить предпочтения и записаться в мазохистки? Ирэн напоминает себе, зачем она здесь. На публике намного легче держать себя в руках. На публике волей-неволей приходится делать вид, что все в порядке.

_…самая последняя ночь…_

А потом она придет домой и ляжет спать. Тоже одна. Если лечь и закрыть глаза, можно… Если лечь и закрыть глаза, можно уснуть. 

_…вы бы согласились?.._

Она ляжет и будет спокойно спать всю ночь. Скоро вся эта истерия вокруг майя закончится. И наступит Рождество. А потом жизнь потечет дальше, своим чередом.

_…если бы наступил конец света…_

Никакого конца света. Ничего особенного. Все как всегда.  
Она поворачивает ключ в замке, включает свет – и сразу замечает сквозь дверной проем фигуру, стоящую у окна в гостиной, сложив руки за спиной. Он поворачивается к ней. Она роняет сумочку. Она сошла с ума и у нее галлюцинация. Или на самом деле наступил конец света и он воскрес. Господи, какой бред…  
Он пристально смотрит на нее с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица. С каким выражением лица смотрит на него она – Ирэн предпочитает не думать. Эмоции сменяются внутри со сверхзвуковой скоростью – и, в конечном счете, неожиданно для нее самой застывают на отметке «бешенство».  
\- Ты издеваешься?!  
На его лице отражается искреннее недоумение. Он ждал от нее не такой реакции.  
\- Это очень плохая шутка, Шерлок! Это. Совершенно. Идиотская. Шутка.  
Недоумение сменяется изумлением с легким оттенком паники.  
\- Сам додумался явиться ко мне именно сегодня или кто-то подсказал?  
Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но она не собирается давать ему этой возможности.  
\- Спешу тебя огорчить, но я уже запланировала встретить конец света в одиночестве. Так что можешь выметаться из моего дома. Прямо сейчас.  
\- Конец света?.. – наконец, выдает он все с тем же изумлением в голосе.  
\- О, господи… - Ирэн прислоняет ладонь ко лбу и нервно хихикает. – Ты ничего не знаешь?  
\- О чем?  
\- О долбаном конце света по треклятому календарю майя, о котором говорит каждый первый идиот на этой чертовой планете весь последний месяц!  
Шерлок пренебрежительно поджимает губу и пожимает плечами:  
\- Меня не интересует, о чем говорят идиоты.  
\- Ты феерический кретин, - внезапно сообщает Ирэн, возвращая недоуменную мину на его лицо, - Что тебе нужно?

_…Мистер Холмс, если бы наступил конец света…_

На самом деле, она хочет прямо сейчас подойти к нему, вцепиться в него обеими руками – и больше не отпускать. Но вместо этого она медленно снимает пальто и аккуратно вешает его в прихожей.   
\- Мне… - на самом деле, он хочет сказать: «Мне нужна помощь, и мне не к кому обратиться за ней, кроме тебя». Но вместо этого говорит: - …нужно кое-что выяснить.  
\- И при чем тут я? – задает Ирэн вполне логичный вопрос.  
\- Ты, - Шерлок отворачивается, рассеянно блуждает взглядом по комнате, - когда-то сказала, что готова оказать мне ответную услугу. Если понадобится.  
Ах, вот как! Услугу, конечно же. Мистер Холмс спас ей жизнь. А теперь ему нужна ответная услуга. Видимо, очень сильно нужна. Раз уж он решился попросить о помощи, пусть даже в своей непередаваемой манере. А если бы была нужна чуть меньше, он бы, конечно, так и не поставил ее в известность о том, что все еще находится среди живых. Подумать только, всего час назад она вполне искренне переживала о том, что… Ирэн чувствует, как на нее снова накатывает злость. Скорее, на саму себя. За глупость и сентиментальность.

_…если бы это была самая последняя ночь…_

Она обещала. Она сдержит свое обещание, хотя могла бы и не сдержать. Но, черт побери, она хочет моральной компенсации. За все эти полгода. Хотя она, конечно, не намерена признаваться Шерлоку в том, что… В том, за что один раз уже поплатилась в кабинете Майкрофта Холмса.  
\- Ты, - начинает Ирэн, подходя ближе, - когда-то так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Сегодня же конец света…  
\- Только не говори мне, что веришь во всю эту чушь, - кривится Шерлок.  
\- Нет, конечно. Но это отличный повод.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Для того, чтобы наконец-то получить от тебя ответ.  
\- Я уже поужинал.  
\- Прекрасно. Я тоже, - теперь расстояние между ними уверенно стремится к нулю, и ей нужно задирать голову вверх, чтобы продолжать смотреть ему в глаза.

_…вы бы согласились?.._

\- Ирэн, я…  
\- Не голоден?  
\- Нет, я…  
\- Пришел ко мне по делу?  
\- Да.  
\- Значит, по делу?  
\- Да, и…  
\- А не шло бы твое дело к черту?  
Он хмурится и слегка оторопело смотрит на нее несколько секунд:  
\- Значит, ты отказываешься?..  
\- Феерический кретин, - повторяет Ирэн почти с нежностью. – Отказываюсь. До завтрашнего утра, - а потом решительно его целует. В конце концов, сегодня конец света. Терять ей совершенно нечего.


End file.
